My Stitched Up Life
by XxSymmetryFreakxX0425
Summary: Who knew that Stein would have a kid. Her whole life she's been locked up in the lab. She was fine with it until Stein decided that it was time for her to attend the DWMA. Her first day she meets the son of Satan, and they become partners. A war is coming, and it's coming fast. They will cry, laugh, and fight, but most importantly they will die if they aren't careful.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I cracked my olive green eyes open, and looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning. Why was I up so early? I swear brain if you don't answer me I'm going to dissect you. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my silver hair. I scratched the stitch on the side of my nose, and sighed again." Dad! Why did I get up early?" I yelled out. The sound rang through the stitched up lab. Dad walked in my bedroom door." You have school today. I gave you that screw for a reason." Dad sighed as he turned the screw in his head. You guessed right. Franken Stein is my father. My mother died when I was born." Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" I sighed as I turned the screw in my head. I got it about a month ago. I had thought dad's screw was so cool I just HAD to have one. I'm slightly insane, but it's not as bad as dad's. Sometimes it gets out of hand. That's why dad gave me the screw." That's the ONLY reason I'm giving it to you." Dad had reminded me the day I got it. Dad huffed, and walked out of my room." Hurry up, and get dressed Gin. We have a lot to do today." Dad ordered as I groaned." You're 15! Stop being lazy!" Dad snapped, and I sighed." Fine dad! Why do I have to go to the academy any way?" I muttered as I opened the closet." You're a meister. I think it's time for you to start learning about this kind of stuff." Dad mumbled as he turned away from the door, and walked away. I laughed slightly." Love ya dad!" I deadpanned, and he turned back to me." Love you to my silver rose." Dad said smiling slightly. I giggled at the old nickname." Be ready in 15 minutes." He sighed as he walked down the hallway. I huffed, and took out my assigned school outfit. I decided to add my own touch to it though. I decided to go with something that went along the lines of what my dad wore. It was a stitched up turtle neck. I grabbed the small skirt that went along with it. I also added stitches to it. I smirked as I slipped it on." Hey dad! Where's my lab coat?" I asked as I slipped on my white, and gray flats." Where it always is. On the rack by the door." Dad yelled back irritated. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It's been a year since Medusa took my dad away. I am so mad at that little hag. I scoffed as I slipped on my lab coat. Dad gave it to me on my sixth birthday. In order for it to fit right I have to add more fabric to it. So that also made it have stitches. I also had the same desire as dad. I like to dissect stuff. I don't do it all the time. It's more like a hobby...that I do four times a day. Yeah, yeah what ever I really don't care what people think. I like to discover stuff on my own. If people stand in my way...then they get dissected. Simple as that. I'm a meister, and I can adjust my wave length with anyone I wanted. I can also see souls as good as my dad! Yeah I know! It's so cool." Dad! Are you ready to go yet?" I asked as dad walked out of the lab. He nodded, and we started on our way to the academy." So dad...what's this school like?" I asked casually, and with no emotion as I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets." It's okay. I think you'll like some of the kids that go there." Dad replied as he also stuffed his hands into his pockets." Oh really? When I have a dad like you I practically don't fit in with anyone. It's not like you're embarrassing. It's just that I feel like I need to be alone all the time." I said as his face twisted into confusion." Still...these kids will pester you UNTIL you be friends with them." Dad muttered as we approached the huge stairs." Dad! You have to walk up these everyday?" I asked in awe as we started up the stairs. He nodded as we finally got to the top." Sometimes on a lazy day I go through the back way." He said smirking." So you aren't in your chair today I see." A red head smirked as he approached us." Who's that?" I whispered into dad's ear." My old partner." He replied bluntly as his old partner stopped in front of us." Stein...who's that?" He asked as he pointed at me. I never met him when I was younger so I don't think dad introduced me to anyone. Anyone except Lord Death that is." Butt out Spirit." Dad snapped as he grabbed my shoulder, and pushed me past the guy, whose name I now know as Spirit." Stein~ Don't be like that!" Spirit whined as he followed after us like a lost puppy." Is he always that annoying?" I asked as my eyebrow twitched slightly. Dad sighed, and nodded his head sadly." Sadly yes." Dad deadpanned as Spirit poked dad's screw." Stein tell me." Spirit ordered seriously as he grabbed hold of dad's shoulder. I'm not the protective one...but he was touching my dad. After all that Medusa crap, I'm not letting anyone touch him like her. She had also grabbed my dad by the shoulders. My eyes squinted as I kicked Spirit in the stomach. The move sent him back far enough away." If you hadn't noticed already baka! He's my father. Don't touch him again or you're going to have to deal with me." I growled as dad looked at me impressed." Who you calling a baka?" Spirit yelled as he stood up, and ran at me. I squeaked as Spirit got real close to me. Before Spirit could hit me though dad stood in front of me. Spirit rammed into his chest, and bounced back. Dad towered over him menacingly." That's my daughter Spirit. Touch her, and you die." He growled as Spirit's eyes widened." So she wasn't kidding! Dude! When did you get it in?" Spirit snickered as he stood to his feet." How did you NOT know I was his daughter? I have HIS silver hair, HIS olive green eyes, and I have a freaking SCREW in my head! How could you NOT NOTICE THAT?" I yelled towards the end. Spirit shrugged, and stuffed his hands into his pants pocket. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Did I mention I have glasses? Yeah. I have glasses. They aren't like dad's. They're squared, and slide down to the center of my nose. Dad taught me a way to intimidate people by pushing up my glasses. It's so awesome. I did it on myself once, and shuddered in fear." I have school to get to. Come on dad. We don't have time to associate with idiots." I scoffed as I pushed up my glasses. The light bounced off of them, and Spirit shivered, and cowered in fear. I smirked evilly. Dad nodded as he also smirked. We are so much alike that it's freaky. Even our smirks are the same!" Good bye Spirit. Shouldn't you be by Lord Death's side any way?" Dad questioned the stupid baka." Oh yeah!" Spirit shouted as he laughed awkwardly." He told me to come get you." He sighed as he looked at me. I smirked evilly as I looked him up, and down." You would make for a good test subject." I chuckled darkly as I checked inside my pocket for my marker. When I found it I walked up to him. He took it the wrong way, and laughed." I'm way to old for you." He continued to laugh, not noticing the danger he was in. Stein smirked, and chuckled darkly as I finally got in front of him."No I'm not." I replied not getting what he was saying. I lifted his shirt up, and he looked down at me surprised. I popped the cap off the marker, and marked a big 'X' on his stomach. His face turned from surprised to terrified. He stepped away from me as I checked my other pocket." What...what are you doing?" He stuttered as he continued to back away from me. I finally found the small piece of metal, and I smiled. I took out my scalpel, and walked towards Spirit." AH! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Spirit shouted, and ran off. I sighed in defeat as I pocketed the tool in my hand." You'll get him next time." Dad sighed as he touched my shoulder." Okay! Maybe I could beat him in a fight! I fought you, and won!" I laughed as we continued our walk to Lord Death's office. Stein chuckled as we walked through the front entrance. When we did I immediately heard a girl's voice." Professor Stein!" A girl with blonde hair called out as she ran to us. An albino came right behind her. He wasn't running as fast as the girl. That must be her partner. The girl slowed to a stop to catch her breath. When she did, she noticed me standing there." Who're you?" She asked as her head tilted to the side. I sighed, and glared at dad. He put his hands up in mock surrender, and smirked." Why didn't you tell them about me?" I asked nonchalantly as my fists clenched together until the knuckles turned white. He shrugged as he put his hands into his pockets." They don't need to know my personal business." He replied as the girl, and guy stood there confused. I guess the albino had more sense than the blonde." Hey Maka. They look really similar." The guy pointed out as he pointed to my face, and clothes." Yeah...they do Soul. Maybe they're lovers?" Maka asked as she put her hand to her chin. My cheeks puffed out as I tried to hold in my laughter. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and busted out laughing. I've never laughed this hard in my life!" What is it? Did I say something?" Maka asked confused as she watched me closely." You...you said I was...was...his...his LOVER!" I said in between my laughter." You are...aren't you?" She said again as she looked us over." That's my FATHER!" I busted out as I finally got off the floor, and reduced my laughter into a mere chuckle. Dad was stilling looking at me weirdly." You definitely get that from your mother." He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. I sighed, and looked at Maka, and Soul." Gin. These are some of the kids that will be in your class. I'll be teaching you." Dad sighed as he gestured to the two kids." I'm sorry!" Maka blurted out as she looked me over." I know what you're thinking...your soul says it all." I calmly said as I stared at her. She covered her body protectively." You're thinking I'm nothing like my father. In some ways I guess you can say that." I smirked deviously." You're that girl my father fought with. Along with another blue haired guy." I noticed her plaid skirt, and the guy's headband." Don't you think that headband is a little girlish?" I deadpanned as I pointed to his headband."No!" He snapped as he touched his headband protectively." I have a manlier one at home." He said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall. Dad finally stepped up." You putting the moves on my daughter Eater?" He asked as he stood beside me. Soul's face paled as he shook his head. I scoffed, and pushed dad away." Dad...I can handle it myself." I sighed as I dug into my coat pocket. Soul smirked at dad." Yeah Stein. She can handle it." Soul laughed as he folded his arms." I was only trying to save your life." Dad deadpanned as he pushed his glasses up. Soul looked confused until I put my marker on his skin. He jumped back. Thank goodness I planted the 'X' on him before that happened. It was on his arm." What are you doing?" Soul asked quickly as he leaned against the wall again." I was marking you." I deadpanned as if it was nothing." What for?" Soul asked as he tensed up slightly." What else?" I asked stupidly as I took my scalpel out. That's when he took off running." Aw! There goes another one!" I whined as I watched Soul leave his shadow." I take back what I thought. You're just like Professor Stein." Maka sighed as she sweat dropped. I shrugged, and pocketed my scalpel. I turned back towards Maka, and sighed." You know...I was this close to coming out of the lab, and dissecting all of you." I deadpanned as I held up my hand with my fingers an inch apart." If dad wasn't there you all wouldn't be here." I said without emotion as I gestured to dad that we need to go." I'll talk to you in class later Maka." Stein said as he walked past her. She nodded, and smiled. How can she do that so easily?" Okay Professor. I need to go find Soul any way." She laughed as she took off down the hallway." Wow. How can she smile so easily?" I asked in a monotone voice. Dad just shook his head, and we continued to walk down the hallway. Then we just HAD to have another interruption. Next person to do that they're getting dissected." Yo! Professor! Come, and fight me!" The blue haired idiot yelled as he jumped down from the ceiling." I want to fight after I ask this question!" he yelled in my ear, and I winced." Is that the new kid that's supposed to come here today?" He asked pointing at me."Yes BlackStar. She's the new student." Dad deadpanned as he pushed his glasses up. Just then a girl with long black hair came around the corner." I'm sorry Professor!" She squeaked as she bowed deeply. It looks like she's Japanese." It's fine Tsubaki. BlackStar just wanted to fight my daughter. No problem." Dad smirked as he pushed up his glasses again." YOU'RE STEIN'S DAUGHTER!" BlackStar, and Tsubaki yelled in surprise." You surprised?" I smirked as I pushed up my glasses. My dad, and I had the same creepy grin on our faces. Tsubaki shivered, and stepped back slightly." Dude! Fight me!" BlackStar yelled as he covered his hand in his wave length." That's not going to work on me." I deadpanned as I stood there with my hand in my pocket." I know something a lot more fun we could do." I said creepily as a sadistic smirk crawled onto my face. I fingered the piece of metal in my coat pocket." I haven't done it in a while. Wanna try it?" I asked with no emotion in my voice. BlackStar smirked, and laughed heartily." Of course! Because I! AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" He laughed cockily." Fine. Lets get this over with." I smirked as I pushed him against the wall. I wasn't on him. I just shoved him. I took out my marker, and marked on the space below his tattoo." What's this game called any way?" BlackStar asked stupidly." It's called dissection." I deadpanned as I took out my scalpel, and set it against his skin. His eyes widened in fear, and he started to struggle." Gin. Let go of him. It's not worth it. He's to stupid." Dad sighed as he snatched my tool away from me, and pocketed it." Dad~" I whined slightly as I tried to reach for my tool. Dad grabbed my hand, and pushed it away. I huffed, and let BlackStar go." I still want to fight you!" He yelled as he came at me with his wave length. I sighed, and let him run at me. His hand touched my abdomen, and a shock emitted around him, and I. After 30 seconds he stopped shocking me to see the damage. Big mistake." I can adjust my wave length to yours you know." I sighed as my hand glowed with my wave length, which was gray. His eyes widened as he saw how fast I could move. I zig zagged over to him, and finally reached him. I hit him in the face, and he flew back into the wall." I'm sure I can beat you if I can beat my own father." I snorted, and walked over him towards Lord Death's office." BlackStar!" Tsubaki shouted as she ran over to him." I'm fine! Because I'm the great BlackStar! Kya ka ka ka!" BlackStar shouted as dad walked past them. That shock caused my arm to hurt slightly. I rubbed it slightly, and sighed. Finally we arrived at the Death Room. Dad knocked on the door twice, and it opened. We walked down the guillotine hallway before we reached a large room with clouds floating around. This is so weird." Hey! Hi! Hello! Good ta see ya!" Lord Death announced as his huge hands unrolled from his giant cloak. That's when I noticed two girls, and a guy with striped hair standing to the side. The guy was looking at me. I'm guessing he could see my soul." Hello Lord Death." My father spoke bringing my attention to him." You're not in your chair today?" Lord Death asked as he tilted to the side." Father who is that?" The guy with three stripes asked Lord Death. I took the chance to look at his soul. He was a grim reaper like Lord Death. So I'm guessing that's his son." I'm Gin. Next time ask me." I deadpanned crossing my arms across my chest, and pushing up my glasses."Yes. I will." The kid said standing straight. He's symmetrical...except for his hair. I'm thinking he has OCD." I'm Death The Kid." He introduced." These are my weapons. Liz, and Patty." He gestured to the two girls on either side of him. Wow. He has it bad." Hello!" Patty announced bouncing around." Hey." Liz deadpanned looking at her nails." What's that in your head?" Patty asked as she poked the screw in my head. Since it was new it turned slightly. I hissed, and changed it back to the setting it was on. I can't go crazy on them right now." Sorry!" Patty squeaked as she ran back to her sister. Liz finally looked up from her nails, and yelped." KID! SHE HAS A SCREW JUST LIKE STEIN!" She yelped as she ran behind Kid. He sighed, and stepped away from his two weapons." Liz. Get with the program." Kid sighed irritated." Any way! Stein! I understand you want to enroll your daughter." Lord Death was interrupted by a chorus of shocked people." STEIN HAS A DAUGHTER! WHERE IS SHE?" Liz yelled as Patty began laughing, and running around. Kid just sat there silently. I could see his soul shaking with irritation. Join the club." Uh...I'm standing right here." I sighed answering Liz's question." If you say one more thing I'll dissect you all." I hissed rubbing my temples. All the noise caused a headache. When the feeling didn't go away I twisted the screw in my head slowly. I was trying to see which setting would work. The tension was so thick I could probably take my scalpel, and cut it." What?" I asked awkwardly." She's nothing like him!" Liz exclaimed as she began to run around the room with her sister." Liz. Calm down." Lord Death ordered, and Liz stayed still." They're the same in many ways. Including her sanity. She has more control over it. It's not as bad as Stein's. The worst it could do to her is dissect many things, but that can be arranged." Lord Death continued, but I put my hand up." It's okay Lord Death. I'll just dissect stuff with dad." I said with no emotion. The word dissection set off dad's smirk, and he ruffled my hair. I smirked also. Our smirks were similar." Dad?" I questioned, and he looked down at me." Can I have my scalpel back?" I asked holding my hand out. He sighed, and dug into his pocket. He took out the cold piece of metal, and placed into my open hand." Are you kidding me! You're going to give it to her?" Liz yelled in disbelief." Careful Liz. Next thing you say might set her off." Dad warned when I reached up to turn the screw in my head. It clicked twice before I pushed up my glasses intimidatingly. Liz shuddered, and hid behind Patty." Your soul gives away your fear for me Patty." I said aloud as Patty looked surprised." What else can you see?" She asked excitedly as she bounced around me. I sighed in annoyance." I see a giraffe with a snapped neck." I deadpanned, and everyone sweat dropped except Patty. Instead she cheered, and got louder. I growled, and twisted the screw in my head again." Patty!" Kid barked, and she stopped being annoying." Your classes will be with Stein. Your study block will be before lunch. Have a good day Gin!" Lord Death announced, and I nodded in respect. If it was anyone else, I would have scoffed, and told the to stop annoying me...or dissect them. My smirk grew twisted, and I turned around slowly." Come on dad. We have a class to get to!" I giggled. I then scolded myself, and shook my head. I twisted the screw in my head, and let the light bounce off of my glasses. I tilted my head to look at Liz. She was still hiding behind Patty. Cue the face palm." You don't have to be afraid Liz. Even if you cower behind my back...I can sense your fear." I said monotoned, and I walked out of the Death Room. I could feel eyes on the back of my head. I turned my head slightly, and saw Kid staring at me." Stop staring Kid. It's rude." I deadpanned before walking out of the room all together. Dad followed after me, but I was surprised to see Kid, Patty, and Liz walk out behind him. That didn't mean I showed it though." So dad. What are we dissecting today?" I asked casually, putting my hands in my pocket. I fingered the metal tool as dad replied." A tom cat I found out on the street. I have an extra if you want to help." Dad sighed as he twisted his screw. I nodded, and looked forward." Now that we're back here I can see the resemblance between them." Liz whispered not so quietly." I'm surprised you just noticed that Liz. I would think you would be smarter." I deadpanned without looking." You heard me?" She squeaked as she paled." I can adjust my wave length to any one I want. I can hear every thought you have until I let go of your soul wave length." I explained, and I could fell eyes on the back of my head." Whoever is staring please stop. It's getting annoying." I sighed as I looked back. They weren't staring at me. They were staring at each other. I narrowed my eyes, and looked up. There I saw a tuft of blue hair, and a flash of metal. I jumped up, and held onto the rafters. I pulled myself up, and twisted the screw in my head." Hello BlackStar. Here to try, and fight me? Your attempts are futile." I deadpanned as I kicked him off the rafter. He fell screaming, and the screams made me laugh. I shook my head, and twisted my screw. I jumped down, and landed gracefully. I can't say the same for BlackStar though." What the heck was that for?" He yelled as he dusted off his pants. Tsubaki came out of her weapon form." Sorry. I don't feel like getting assassinated today." I scoffed as I walked by him." Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked as we all began walking again." I came out here to attack you! Why would I need to be in class at the opportunity?" He laughed, and walked with us. I scoffed again, and took out my scalpel." Next time that happens, I'm going to have to dissect you. Got it?" I explained, and he nodded his head." Good. Is this the class dad?" I asked, and he nodded. I sighed, and opened the door. Dad was behind me." Good morning Professor Stein!" A chorus of people exclaimed as I walked in." You look different." A girl said as she squinted at me. I rolled my eyes." I'm not Professor Stein." I sighed agitated." So are you cosplaying?" The girl asked as she looked me over." You're not doing a good job of it." She scoffed as she leaned back." I would be MUCH sexier if I cosplayed as him." She sighed, and started to day dream. What was that supposed to mean? That's just sick! I gagged slightly." I'm not cosplaying. This screw is real." I deadpanned as I turned the screw around. I giggled slightly, and shook my head. Not here. I can't go crazy here." Hello Kim." Dad sighed as he walked up beside me." Can you believe this girl! Professor! She dressed up as you!" Kim snickered rudely." For the last time. I'm not cosplaying." I sighed as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. Dad sighed, and messed up my hair again. I scoffed, and fixed it back." Students. This is Gin. She is going to be your new pupil. Treat her with respect, or you're going to have to go through me." Dad deadpanned, but smirked during the last sentence." Why do we have to go through you?" A student asked, and others agreed." My students are stupider than I thought." Dad muttered, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing." She's my daughter. That's why." Dad deadpanned, and I waved to them nonchalantly. Almost all the students gasped except for two. Soul, and Maka."Well if it isn't the blonde, and my test subject!" I shouted at Soul, and Maka. She sweat dropped, as Soul paled, and began to shake in his seat. Tension grew thick, and I almost grabbed my scalpel to cut it. I scoffed as I crossed my arms." I'll let ya go this time. Don't go making moves on a girl you don't know." I said as I took my scalpel out. I threaded it through my fingers over, and over." I have another person in mind." I sighed as I twisted the screw in my head. It clicked twice. Just then the door burst open." Hey Stein! Did you go to Lord Death yet?" Spirit asked casually as he walked in. He didn't notice me. He will in a second." Yeah. I did." Stein deadpanned, and went to his desk. That's when Spirit noticed...Maka." Makaaa! My sweet little angel!" He shouted as he twirled around. He was about to walk up the stair case when a book came flying towards him. It smacked him in the face, and he fell over. Maka was fuming mad. Remind me not to get on her bad side." Stupid papa." She sighed as Spirit jumped right up." Maka! Why don't you love me?" Spirit cried desperately." Because you're a cheater!" She yelled, and threw another book. Her soul was FILLING with hatred. The book missed him this time." Hello Spirit. We meet again." I smirked as I took out my scalpel." Do you still have that 'X' on your stomach? Dad said I could dissect something in this class. You ARE in the classroom. Lets get started shall we?" I said smirking sadistically. His body stiffened, and his face paled." NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Spirit cried as he ran out of the classroom. I growled, and put my scalpel in my pocket again." If I don't dissect something I'm gonna BLOW!" I shouted, and started to pace around. I twisted the screw in my head about 5 times before dad got out the two tom cats. They were still alive...perfect. I stopped in my tracks, and my smirk grew in size as I saw them squirm." Finally! What took you so long?" I asked with a small hint of amusement in my voice. Dad shrugged, and handed me some gloves." Is she REALLY going to help you Professor Stein? I asked to help MANY times! You still didn't let me!" One of the girly girls whined as she stood in her seat." If she doesn't dissect something she can become dangerous. She's different from you Destiny. Now sit down." Dad replied as I put on my gloves, and began to prep the cat strapped down. Once I had shaved off the fur, I set the scalpel on it's stomach. It began to meow, and it made the smirk on my face turn into an insane smile." Good night little Tommy!" I whispered as I shot the drugs into it. I felt his heart beat slow down, and the cat squirmed a little less. Only the occasional twitch. I began to cut down the skin on it's stomach, and warm blood gushed out of it. I heard the boys shout out in disgust, and the girls all screamed. I even heard a loud bang. I looked up, and saw a girl on the floor...out cold. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. It's only blood! At the end of the class most people walked out with pale faces. I have four classes with dad, and two other classes. Then count the study hall, and lunch. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

My next class was with Marie. Yeah I know her. I mean...she did live in our home. I didn't know she was a teacher here." Hello Gin! It's good to see you again!" Marie announced enthusiastically as she ran towards me." Marie. I don't like physical affection. You know this." I sighed as I stepped to the side. She stood up, and rubbed the back of her neck." Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" She laughed as she stuck her hand out." A simple handshake? Okay I guess." I sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well. I grabbed her hand, and braced myself for her to pull me towards her. She did. I knew she would." I fooled ya!" She laughed as she let go of me. I coughed from the loss of air, and I had to hit my chest a couple of times to put my soul back in place." Marie...don't do that again." I deadpanned as I stuffed my hands into my pockets." So...when's my next dissection. I have to do it four times a day." I asked looking around the room." That's your next period. The one with Sid!" Marie exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. I smirked slightly." Isn't that the zombie dad created? I used to talk to him. He was annoying at some points, but I guess he's all right." I stated, and walked to the bottom right corner of the room. I sat in the seat against the wall." Hey...you're sitting in my seat!" A guy with a bald head, except the two lightning shaped hair pieces said." Go get another one." I sighed, and looked back at the wall." We'll fight for the seat then! I may not have been here in first period, but I still want to learn." He shouted, and I sighed in frustration. I reached up, and twisted the screw in my head." Hey...are you cosplaying?" The guy asked as his weapon changed into a lightning rod, or something." I guess you didn't get the memo. At least I know gossip doesn't spread like wild fire." I deadpanned as I stood up. I was tall for my age, so I easily towered over the guy." You look exactly like our creepy Professor Stein." The weapon stated as his face flashed in the metal." Say that one more time." I hissed as my hand glowed with my gray wave length." Gin...don't!" Marie ordered, but I shrugged her off." Butt out Marie. They talk about him they get beat, or dissected." I deadpanned as I pushed up my glasses." Just LIKE our creepy Professor!" The weapon shouted as the meister nodded in agreement." You can't beat us! I use my wave length as lightning! If I put in enough determination...I can win!" He exclaimed as he stuck the weapon in the air." You can't beat me. I must warn you. You'll either except your defeat, and be beat to a pulp, or you can beat me." I explained as I stood my ground. I noticed a flash of black, and white. Oh death he's in here too?" Hello Marie. How are you?" Kid asked Marie, and she smiled." Oh you know...looking after the fight. Ox, and Harvar are going to lose." Marie sighed as she dropped her head on the table." What makes you think that? Harvar, and Ox are good in combat fighting." Liz asked as she stepped out from behind Kid." Would you say the same thing if I told you she beat Stein three, or four times by now?" Marie deadpanned as she continued to watch us. We hadn't done any thing. I guess he was waiting for me to make the first move. I looked at his soul, and saw all the moves he could do. Cool...for an amateur. I scoffed, and pushed up my glasses menacingly." Last time I saw her though, she didn't have a screw going through her head. I'm going to have a serious talk with Stein after the bell rings." Marie scowled as she picked her head up. Oh wait...I guess tradition states the spectator has to announce the fight to start. By now almost all the students were in the room. I guess it's okay. Now they'll know not to mess with me, or my father." You may begin." Marie sighed, and Ox ran at me with 'lightning' covering Harvar. He stuck it into my stomach, and shocked me. It was worse than BlackStar's, but that doesn't mean I couldn't handle a few watts of it. I waited until he was finished, and he flipped back. The 'lightning' was still crackling around me. I pushed up my glasses, and pushed my hands into my pocket." Is that all you guys got?" I deadpanned as my hands crackled with my gray wave length." NO! It's your turn by the way." Ox scoffed as he twirled his staff." I wasn't going to end this to quickly, but okay." I sighed as I stood my ground. I ran at him full speed, zig zagging here, and there. I was right in front of him, and I punched him in the face. Ox slid back, and hit the wall. He stood back up, and twirled his staff again." Wow. You're really annoying." I deadpanned as I ran at him again. I jumped up in the air, and kicked him in the face. Then I punched him in the abdomen twice. That's a pressure point to make someone stay still, or whatever. Ox stopped in his tracks, and I smirked. I flipped back twice before standing at my full height, and pushing up my glasses. The light bounced off of them when Harvar transformed out of his weapon form." What did you do to him?" He asked as he poked Ox in the face. I sighed, and walked over to them. I held up my hand, and poked his rib. Ox gasped for air, and fell over." It's a pressure point. Now don't talk about my dad ever again." I hissed, and walked back over to MY seat. The room was filled with complete silence."Well then! That was a cool fight! Now lets get back to work!" Marie said nervously as she stood from her seat." I have a question!" One of the students shouted smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes." I don't wanna answer your questions." I started, but was cut off by Marie." Sure go right ahead!" She smiled, and I groaned." Marie...really?" I asked dumbly, and the guy smirked harder." Who's your mom?" He laughed, and my glasses glared. I stood up, and walked up the stairs towards him. I grabbed the collar around his neck, and pushed my face into his." My mother is dead. She died giving birth to me." I hissed, and other people started to raise their hands. I grabbed my scalpel in my pocket, and threw it at the closest person. It embedded itself into the wall beside their head." If I have to answer anymore questions...I'm going to dissect you all." I deadpanned glaring at everyone in the room." You won't. I just know it." A girl scoffed as she leaned back in her seat smugly. My glasses glared as I pushed them up like dad taught me to. The girl shuddered in fear as I walked towards the guy with my scalpel. I forced the metal out of the wall, and looked at the girl. I was still standing at my full height, and I towered over her. She's about 5'6, and I'm 6'2. Dad is 6'5. Dad stood over me, but to anyone else I towered over them. I dug into my pocket." What are you looking for your lipstick?" The girl laughed as I pulled out my marker. I popped the cap off, and I put it close to her skin. I marked an 'X' on her, and put the cap back on. I then put my scalpel to her skin. I twisted the screw in my head as I made a slight cut. I smirked deviously as a small bead of blood went down her skin. She was pale with fright, and that made it even more pleasurable." Gin! Get back in your seat!" Marie scolded, and I sighed in frustration. The girl sighed in relief." Don't think this is over. I can sense the fear in your soul. I'll always be able to find you." I hissed pushing up my glasses. She tensed, and shivered." In your seat Gin, or I'm going to get your father." Marie said sternly, and I walked back down the stairs." Ooh! My father!" I said in mock terror. Marie rolled her eyes, and pointed to the seat by the wall. I smirked knowing I had won the argument." Kid, Liz, Patty, go sit by her, and keep her in check." Marie sighed, and I stopped in my tracks. Kid was walking towards me, and I scoffed." Kid...I don't think she wants us over there by her." Liz stated the obvious. I glared at her, and pushed up my glasses. These glasses are so annoying." We need to sit by her Liz. Marie said to." Kid sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose." Why did dad enroll me here?" I sighed as I stuffed my hands in my pocket, and walked over to my seat. Liz, sat beside me, and Kid sat in the middle. That means Patty was on the other side of Kid. Liz was shaking in her seat." Hello Liz." I deadpanned as I looked over at the wall. She tensed, and looked at me slowly." Hello Gin." She greeted shakily. I huffed, and crossed my arms." Dad wants me to make friends. I don't know how. Will you help me? You seem like the person who knows how to." I sighed as I looked at the wall. It's hard admitting you don't know how to make friends. She looked shocked, but I kept my gaze on the wall." You've never had friends!" She whispered, and I shook my head." I've been in the lab almost all of my life. I didn't feel like making friends. Any one I tried to make friends with would call me a freak, or a test tube baby." I admitted, and looked into her eyes." I just don't want to disappoint dad." I muttered, and looked away from her concerned filled eyes."Well...I'll be...you...your friend. Only if you promise not to dissect me." Liz announced, and I did something I haven't done in a while. Three years ago perhaps. I smiled. I smiled a genuine smile. It shocked me. It was only there for about 3 seconds, but that's enough." I didn't plan on it Liz. I was only practicing my intimidation. I've been in a lab for most of my life. The only person I know well is my father, and he's not very intimidated by me. Marie isn't either." I chuckled, and Liz sighed in relief." I only dissect the people who bother me, or talk about my father." I deadpanned, and twisted the screw in my head." Hey sis! Switch places with me!" Patty whispered, and Liz sighed." I wanna be friends too!" Patty announced when Liz climbed over me, and into the seat Patty was in." Sure...whatever." I sighed, and looked at what Marie was teaching. I already know about this." Can I touch it?" She asked, and I snapped out of my boredom trance." Touch what?" I asked with no emotion, and she pointed to my screw." Sure. Twist it to the right two times." I sighed, and she bounced with excitement. She twisted it gently, and it clicked twice. She laughed, and clapped her hands. She reached up, and tried to touch it again. I held up my hand, and shook my head." This screw is to keep my madness in check. Not a decorative head piece." I pointed out, and leaned back against the wall." Just like Professor Stein?" Kid asked me, and I nodded." I try not to use it, but it turns out it also helps with my memory. Like this morning. I forgot to turn the screw in my head, and ended up threatening to dissect my own brain. Dad reminded me to turn the screw so that was kind of embarrassing." I deadpanned, and Patty laughed out loud. I hissed in anger as Marie turned around, and looked at us." Gin. Tell the class what you guys are laughing about." She ordered, and I hissed again. Patty mouthed sorry, and I waved her away." I was telling them about the screw sticking out of my head." I sighed, and stuffed my hands into my pockets." I'm curious about it too! Why did your father put that thing in your head?" Marie added, and she motioned for me to come up front. I groaned, but went up any way." My madness was getting out of hand." I deadpanned, and motioned back to my seat. She shook her head, and pulled up another chair." Sit here, and tell us about it. I can always make this a lesson. I can even make you guys right a one page essay!" Marie exclaimed as she looked at me eagerly. I sighed, and looked out at the class, boredom washing over me." This thing keeps my madness in check. As you all know madness is inside everyone. Dad's madness is just enhanced. Mine is too. The screw also helps with my memories. Like just this morning I forgot today was the first day I come here. That was until dad told me to tighten the screw in my head." I continued in my teacher voice. I remember when my dad came home from work, and told me how some students would talk, and he would throw a scalpel at them. I decided to try it. So I looked out, and saw two guys whispering to each other. I grabbed my scalpel at lightning speed, and threw it in between them. Their faces paled as they looked around the room for my father, but instead found me not talking, and staring straight at them." Don't talk when I'm talking please. I want to get this over with soon." I hissed, and continued to talk about the 'wonders' of my screw. I told them it's also hard to get comfortable when I'm trying to sleep. The bell rang soon after that, which meant it was time for Sid's class. I sighed, and decided to walk over to dad's classroom for a while. I walked in, and saw Maka talking with him. I leaned against the door frame, and waited. Dad noticed me, and I scowled. Maka turned around, and waved at me. I held up a peace sign as people would call it. I thought it looked like a pair of surgical scissors. Instead of waving it I acted like it was a pair of scissors, and acted like I was cutting air. She looked at me weirdly, and I shrugged my shoulders." Haters gonna hate!" I smirked, and she laughed." So dad. I think you need to talk to Marie." I sighed walking into the room." Oh really? Why would I do that?" Dad asked as I sat down in a chair backwards." She made me stand up in front of the whole class, and made me talk about the screw, and the way it works." I deadpanned, and pointed to the screw sticking out of my head." Oh. That's why. Looks like I'm going to then." Dad sighed as he stood up." One of the guys in class asked about mom." I whispered looking down at the ground. Dad stopped in his tracks, and looked at me." What did he look like?" He asked, and I pointed at the doorway. The guy was standing there with a smirk on his face." You asked about Gin's mother?" Dad asked as he stood at his full height." Yeah. She said she was dead then threatened to dissect every body in the room if they asked her any questions." He scoffed, and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets." It's a sensitive subject. We don't talk about her much." Dad replied pushing up his glasses. The guy nodded, and bowed to me. I scoffed, and looked at the wall." Dad. I'm taking the chair." I stated, and rolled out of the classroom. I successfully jumped over the door way, and rolled into the hallway." Why can't I do that?" Dad asked as he studied the door frame." Dad. It's called practice. Every day you went to work I got a desk chair, and jumped over door frames." I sighed, and dad had a look of realization." So THAT'S why you had so many bruises!" Dad deadpanned as a light bulb appeared over his head. I scoffed, and smirked." Yeah dad. That's why. See ya later." I said, and then rolled down the hallway. Dad shook his head, and walked back into his classroom. After 3 minutes of rolling the bell rang. I was going to be late. Oh well. I finally appeared at Sid's classroom, and rolled in jumping over the door frame. You know. That thing on the floor under the door." You're late Gin." Sid deadpanned as he threw an eraser at me. I caught it, and threw it back at him." Whatever Sid." I sighed, and rolled into the room." I see you perfected the chair finally." Sid laughed, and I glared." Last time I saw you...you didn't have a screw sticking out of your head." He stated, and I sighed twisting it." Stein finally let you have one eh?" Sid nodded, and turned back to the board." My madness was getting out of hand. I dissected six things the day I got it." I deadpanned, and rolled over to the wall." Um...Professor Sid? You know Gin?" Tsubaki asked as she raised her hand slightly." Why yes! Did you forget that Stein is the one who brought me back to life?" Sid asked as he turned towards the Japanese styled weapon." Sid, and I used to talk all the time." I sighed, and twisted the screw in my head. Clearing my head." Hey Gin! I head Patty got to touch your screw! Can I?" BlackStar yelled as he jumped down from his seat, and ran at me eagerly. I held out my fist, and he ran right into it." I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Patty. It's not a toy. It keeps my madness in check. If you twist it the wrong way, or put it on the wrong setting I could slip into the madness, and dissect everyone." I explained as he stood up." Oh." BlackStar replied stupidly, and Sid laughed." Violent, and blunt as ever Gin. Take a seat." Sid sighed, and went back to writing stuff on the board." Hey Gin. You can sit with us if you like." BlackStar replied smiling brightly." No thanks. I rather sit alone." I deadpanned as I began to roll away. I was surprised to feel myself being lifted up. Chair, and all." No. I insist!" BlackStar yelled as he jumped up the stairs. I sighed as he set me down beside Tsubaki. She smiled apologetically, and I sighed again. While Sid was teaching BlackStar continuously tried to touch my screw. Finally I had enough of it, and I pulled out my scalpel, and held it up to his chin." Cut it out." I hissed through clenched teeth. He nodded vigorously, and I sighed." Yo! Gin!" I heard from above us, and I looked up. I saw a guy looking at me." Oh! That's Kilik!" BlackStar yelled, and I covered my ears." Shut up before I dissect you." I hissed, and he nodded again." What do you want?" I asked annoyed, and he smirked." Is it true that you're Stein's daughter?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes."Yes. It's true." I sighed, and Kilik laughed." Man who's your mom?" Kilik asked, and I tensed. The light bounced off of my glasses hiding my sad eyes." I don't know." I deadpanned, and turned back around." Did she leave ya or something?" He kept on pestering. I growled, and stood up." MY MOTHER IS DEAD! THERE! HAPPY?" I yelled, and twisted the screw in my head. My head was clouded, and it wouldn't clear. Sid stopped talking, and looked at us. Tsubaki, and BlackStar were looking at me frightened since I don't really show emotion. Kilik was wide eyed, and my eyes were filled with rage." Gin. Sit, and calm down." Sid ordered, but I ignored him." My mother died giving birth to me. I never met her. SO STOP BUGGING ME!" I yelled towards the end, and jumped down. I grabbed the chair, and sat in it. I rolled out of the room with Sid yelling after me. This is a very horrible first day. I saw dad walking out of the classroom, and he looked at me." Gin? What are you doing out of class?" Dad asked sternly, and I looked down at the ground." Some guy named Kilik asked about mom. I kinda lost my cool." I sighed, and rolled up to him. I gave dad the chair, and he sat down in it." Why?" He asked, and I stuffed my hands into my pockets." He kept asking about her. I tried to ignore him, but he kept pestering me." I sighed, and looked at dad. His face was blank, and I couldn't see his eyes due to the glare on them." I'll take you back to class." Dad finally sighed as he took off his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose." Why are people so interested in my wife?" Dad asked, and he put his glasses back on." Maybe because you haven't been seen with another woman in a decade." I joked, and he glared at me. I put my hands up in mock surrender." Hey! I'm just saying!" I laughed, and dad looked at me weirdly." Are you feeling okay?" He asked, and I twisted the screw in my head." Yeah. Those kids are starting to rub off on me." I sighed, and we continued towards Sid's classroom." I heard you let Patty twist your screw." Dad sighed as he looked up at me. I nodded." Yeah. I told her how to do it though. BlackStar tried to also, but he ended up on the floor." I deadpanned, and dad smirked." That's my girl." He sighed as he got up off the chair." Are YOU feeling okay dad?" I asked amused, and he nodded." My back is hurting. That's not even my desk chair." Dad scoffed as he opened the door. We walked in, and all eyes were on us." Hello Stein. I see you brought Gin back." Sid announced, and dad nodded." Which one of you were pestering Gin?" Dad deadpanned, and everyone pointed at Kilik." Kilik. Stop pestering her. Next time I hear about this I'm going to dissect you. Maybe I'll even let Gin help." Dad said monotoned, and Kilik shivered at the sadistic smirk that grew on my face." BlackStar!" Dad yelled out, and BlackStar jumped up." Yeah?" He asked, and dad glared at him." Stop trying to touch Gin's screw. It's new, and it turns easily. If you turn it, and she goes insane I'm letting her dissect you first." Dad deadpanned as he turned towards the door where he left the chair." I'll see you later Gin." Dad smirked, and I put up my scissor sign. He did the same as he walked out. I love my dad. I smirked as I bounded up the stairs towards the seat by BlackStar.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the alarm beeping. I sat up with my eyes closed, grasped the alarm clock, and threw it at the wall." HANNAH'S AWAKE!" I heard from downstairs, and I groaned. I knew I was getting disowned. At least I can clear my record, or do they just change the name on my folder? Any way I stood up, and got dressed in day clothes, which was a baggy black shirt, and some jeans. I slipped on my converses, and walked out of the room. When I got there I saw Jazzy with a tear stained face, and mom glaring at me." I know what you're gonna say mom. I'm disowned I get it." I scowled, and walked off to find Huey." What do you mean disowned?" Mom asked, and I stopped walking." I mean...that's not a bad idea, but it takes to long." She scolded, and I sighed." So what then. You gonna have me find dad, and get abused?" I asked in a joking tone. Mom smirked, and I saw the whip in her hand. My eyes went wide, and my little girl instincts took over me." M...mom? What are you doing with that?" I asked pointing at the whip, and she smirked as she inched closer to me. I backed away from her until I was against the wall." Oh you know...beat you until you get some common sense knocked into ya!" She hissed with a sadistic smirk, and I cowered into the corner. Tears stung my eyes as they piled up. Jazzy was still at the table. Tears were streaking down her face, but she made no move to help me. I was close to tears as my mom held the whip up. The whip came down, and it hit my face. I screamed in agony as my mom whipped me again. I heard stomps on the stairs, and a flash of brown hair, and metal. Tears were going down my face by now as I placed my face in between my knees. I heard my mom yell in pain, and the door slam shut." You are not welcome here. We don't allow abuse in our house." Huey yelled, and I kept my face down. I didn't want to seem weak, but I always knew the day would come. I just wasn't prepared for it." Are you okay Hannah?" Huey asked, and I shook my head." I should've known." I hissed, and Huey bent down to my level, and picked up my face. I could feel the flow of blood on my face, and I knew I had two deep gashes on my face." That's gonna leave a mark." Jazzy laughed, and I stood up. I ran to my room, and slammed the door shut. I looked out the window before closing it all the way." What's going on in here boy?" I heard Robert ask, and I tucked myself into a corner." That woman just beat Hannah!" Huey yelled, and I heard Riley gasp." She didn't hit her back! Man!" Riley yelled, and I heard stomping coming from the stairs. A knock on the door made me whimper." Hannah...are you okay?" Robert asked, and I hissed in pain as the gashes on my face inflamed." Go away. I'm used to the pain." I cried, and I mentally slapped myself for being weak." No! Come out here right now! We're going over to Tom's house." Robert yelled as another knock came." Hannah...I think Robert is right. We need to go now. We need help." Jazzy whimpered, and I growled." You took lessons for this specifically Jazzy, and you just sat there like a log! I'm disappointed in you Jazzy! After all I've done for you!" I yelled suddenly angry. Jazzy gasped, and I could tell she was crying." I did everything for you Jazzy, and you sat there watching me get abused." I cried, and I heard the door open, and arms flung around me. I didn't bother to look up, because I knew it was Jazzy." I'm sorry! I was trying to be smart, and not get hit!" She cried, and I scoffed. Robert walked in, and stood in front of me." Get yo booty up, and lets go!" He ordered, and I scoffed." Why would I do that? Why would I take orders from you? I've only known you for a day, and you're telling me to go to a person's house? That's BS!" I yelled, and Robert took a step back." Huey! Come, and get your girlfriend!" Riley laughed, and my face turned expressionless. His eyes widened, and he ran out of the room. Huey sighed, and hit him on the head as he walked in, and Riley ran out." Why don't you go to Tom's house? He's a lawyer. That's the only reason we want you to go over there." Huey stated, and I sighed." I don't wanna get involved in this drama. If mom comes back she comes back! If she doesn't she doesn't!" I shouted, and stood up." I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll agree to any thing he says." I scoffed, and Jazzy hugged me." Lets go!" Robert shouted as he grabbed his hat, and motioned for us to follow him. I covered my gashes with my hand as we walked down the sidewalk. We arrived at the door to Tom's house, and Robert knocked on the door. We waited for about 30 seconds before the door opened to show Mrs. Dubois." Oh! Hello Robert! What are you doing here?" She asked, and Robert pushed me forward. I was still holding my face as I looked at the sidewalk. Huey stepped beside me, and crossed his arms." We need to see Tom." He deadpanned, and she raised her eyebrow." Why? What do you need him for, and why are you holding your face dear?" She asked as she tried to pull my hand away from my face. I squished my palm onto my face so she couldn't pull my hand away, but hissed in pain as it touched the two deep gashes on the side of my face. She jumped back in surprise, and Huey looked even more serious." We. Need. To. See. Tom...now." Huey deadpanned, and Mrs. Dubois nodded as she opened the door for us. I walked in behind Huey still looking down." Hey Tom! We have company that needs to see you!" She yelled up the stairs, and Tom walked down them." Oh! Hello Hannah! How are you?" He asked, and I didn't answer him. Instead Huey did." We need to talk about something." Huey stated as he looked at me." Go ahead Hannah." He deadpanned, and I sighed. I removed my hand from my face as Jazmine walked down the stairs. I put my hand all the way down, and revealed the two inflamed wounds. Jazmine gasped as she watched in shock. I looked at her surprised, and put my hand over my wounds on instinct." Oh my gosh! What happened?" Mrs. Dubois yelled as she ran over to me, and immediately pulled my hand away. Tears stung my eyes, and I looked down. I was the only one who could answer this question. Huey was about to speak, but I held up my hand." My mother hit me with a whip twice. I told her off last night when she tried to get me to apologize to Huey for something he did. I threw her into her room, because I could tell she had been drinking. I didn't hurt her until she tried to hit me. This morning though I thought I was going to get disowned, but instead she abused me. I'm just lucky that Huey was there." I sighed quietly, and the room grew tense." I'll help you." Tom said, and I looked up at him slowly." No. I'm fine. I don't need your help. I've had way worse than this. I don't even know why I agreed with this." I huffed, and turned around. I walked out of the door, and ran to any where. I eventually found a huge tree with roots that I could sit on. I sighed, and sat down. I shouldn't run. What I should do is go to a hospital, and get stitches. I nodded my head, and got up again. I turned around only to ram into someone. I looked up, and saw Huey. I growled, and moved to the side only for him to mimic my movements. I sighed, and crossed my arms." What Huey?" I asked, and he grabbed my wrist." We're going to get that fixed." He deadpanned as he pointed at my face. I growled, but let him drag me since I didn't know where the hospital was. We soon arrived at the ER, and Huey, and I walked up to the clerk. I put on my innocent child facade, and Huey left his face expressionless." Hello ma'am." Huey stated, and she looked up at us. She gasped when she saw my face. She walked around the counter, and crouched in front of me." Who did this to you?" She asked as she touched my cut. I hissed in pain, and cried fake tears. It must have been a good act since Huey's face softened when he saw my fake tears." My...my m...mother did! She hit...hit me in...in the face with...with a whip!" I cried, and she hugged me. I smirked at Huey, and his eyes widened. I winked at him, and he nodded. The woman who was behind the counter pulled away from me, and my face instantly became sad." We need to get you stitches." She ordered, and I nodded." Can...can my friend go...go with m...me?" I asked, and she nodded. I fake smiled at Huey, and he nodded." Follow me...uh...what's your name dear?" She asked, and I looked down." It's Hannah." I said quietly, and she smiled at me. We followed closely behind her, and I looked at Huey with a playful glint in my eye." That was good. You have my applaud." He deadpanned, and I nodded. We appeared in front of a white door, and the woman knocked on it." Excuse me? Hello! Is anyone in there!" She yelled, and I rolled my eyes. The door opened after several attempts, and an old guy with white hair, and blue eyes showed his face." What can I do for you Haley?" He asked, and Haley pointed at me." She needs help!" She cried desperately, and I pouted. My hand was squished against my face, and he squinted at me." She looks fine to me!" He shouted, and I flinched back. Huey stood in front of me, and the guy raised his eyebrow." What are you gonna do? Talk my ear off?" He laughed, and I braced myself." No sir. I just wanna tell you that my friend here was just abused by her mother. I kicked her out of our house since Hannah, her sister Jazzy, and her mother were staying at our place. We don't allow abuse in our home." Huey stated, and the guy rolled his eyes." She looks fine!" The doctor said waving his hand. I scowled. I didn't want to have to do this, but I need these stitches. I slowly brought my hand down, which caused his attention to land on me." I didn't want to show anyone." I said fake crying again. The tears stung my cut so I tried to stop crying. Since they wouldn't stop I figured that I was crying real tears. The doctor's eyes, and face softened as he crouched down in front of me. Huey scoffed as he pushed me behind him again." We'll go find another doctor. Go back to your business." Huey deadpanned, and the doctor's face hardened again. I walked away from them, and Huey noticed my absence." Good bye. I'm going after my friend." Huey stated, and ran after me. I found another doctor who looked nicer, and I walked up to him as Huey ran up beside me." Ex...excuse me sir?" I asked innocently, and the doctor turned around. My hand covered up my wound, and he smiled." What can I do for you?" He asked, and I started to trace circles with my foot. I'm so good at acting!" My face hurts. My mommy hit me with a whip twice." I cried, and the doctor's face tensed up." Let me see." He said, and I nodded. Huey sat against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched the doctor closely. I moved my hand away, and the cold air that hit it made me hiss in pain. His face turned dark, and concerned, and he held his hand out for me to take." Where's your father?" He asked, and I shook my head." He go out of jail yesterday. He went there for abusing me, and my sister." I explained, and he lifted up his eyebrow." Who are you here with then?" He asked, and I pointed at Huey." My friend who took us in. We moved in yesterday. He's showing me around town when I need something." I stated, and the doctor looked back at Huey." Come on then! I can't leave you here alone." The doctor smiled, and Huey walked up to me." Now lets get some stitches okay!" The doctor sighed, and I nodded my head.

After a few hours had passed I walked out of the hospital with Huey in tow. The new stitches had started to irritate my skin, and it took all of my will power to not scratch them." Are we going to your house?" I asked, and Huey nodded. I sighed, and shoved my hands into my pockets." We don't have to if you don't want to." Huey added, but I sighed." We might as well go." I deadpanned, and Huey nodded again. We walked for a good 15 minutes before we arrived at Huey's door step. I walked in first, and the first thing I saw was my mother sitting at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the lunch room, I saw Patty waving over at me. I sighed, and walked over to her." Hello Patty." I said in a monotone voice." Hi! Do you like giraffes?" She asked randomly. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why can't I be like dad, and have no immediate emotion? I guess I could just break it to her." If you mean by snapping their necks, and dissecting their dead corpse then yeah I guess I like them." I deadpanned, and her face turned terrified." Did I scare you?" I asked tilting my head." Hehe...not at all Gin not at all." Liz laughed nervously covering her sister's mouth. I just stood there like an idiot until Liz grabbed my arm, and led me to a table." I'm sure you met Maka, and Soul." She said proudly as I saw Kid, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, and a guy with purple hair. Wait...that is a guy right? I stared at the guy/girl longer than I intended, and they all got what I was getting at." Oh! That's Crona!" Patty announced, and she sat down beside BlackStar. I shrugged, and stuffed my hands into my lab coat." Y...you l...look l...like P...Professor S...S...Stein." Crona stuttered, and I looked at him weirdly. Then it hit me. I growled as I sat beside Kid, and Liz sat by me." What's wrong Gin?" Maka asked as I started to finger my scalpel. I took it out along with a box of sushi." It's nothing Maka. Just that Crona was the one who let Medusa take my father away from me." I muttered, and took out my chop sticks. I placed my scalpel back into my lab coat, and stuffed my chop sticks into my sushi box. BlackStar reached for my coat pocket, and took out my scalpel. It still had blood on it." Who's blood is this?" He asked, and I shrugged." It's from the bunny I caught outside. A pure, white, little bunny. I snapped it's neck so he didn't feel pain." I deadpanned, and everyone stopped what they were doing. Crona looked uncomfortable. I saw a black bubble form on his back, and I hid my disgust as a small creature appeared." Crona! This girl is insane!" The creature yelled as I tried to identify it." Cut it out Ragnarok!" Crona whined as the black creature began to shove his tiny fists into his face." Oh I see now." I said in a monotone voice. All the attention turned towards me." You're the demon sword. That makes so much sense now." I muttered not liking the attention I was getting." Any way. You're Stein's daughter? That's impossible!" Ragnarok shouted, and my face grew impassive." Hey Gin...are you okay?" Soul asked as I shoved a rice ball into my mouth. I stayed silent until their gazes grew to much for me." If you stare at me any longer I'm going to dissect you all." I hissed, and everyone jumped except for Kid." I need another dissection any way." I sighed as my head hit the table." I only did two today, and I'm starting to grow restless." I muttered as I lifted up my head slowly." I'm thinking your weapon would be a great test subject." I hissed smiling insanely, and Crona shivered in fear." OKAY! Case at rest! I'm going back inside Crona!" Ragnarok yelled as he slipped back inside of the purple haired meister." I have one question." I stated as my face grew impassive again." What may that be?" Maka asked nervously." Is Crona a guy or a girl?" I asked in a monotone, and Crona's face grew sad." Hey. I don't spare feelings." He's a guy." Maka answered with a sweat drop, and I shrugged." I'm not going to try, and spare peoples' feelings. If you get your feelings hurt then you need to grow a set, and move on." I deadpanned as I tried to grab a piece of chicken, but failing. I ended up stabbing the end of the chop stick into it, and stuffing it in my mouth."Well THAT reminds me of someone." Soul chuckled as Liz got up to get a cup of water. I saw dad walk into the lunch room as Soul moseyed over to the spot beside me. He tried to move his arm around me, and that's when dad decided to show up. Thank DEATH!" Trying to put the moves on my daughter again Soul? I thought I warned you, but I guess Gin can have her third dissection right now." Dad deadpanned as I stood up from my chair, and pushed up my glasses." Good idea dad." I muttered, and I grabbed Soul's arm, and dragged him across the lunch room with my father in tow. Maka got up to come after us, but Kid stopped her." You might as well be her fourth victim if you go now." Kid sighed, and Maka sat down." Don't worry Maka. I'll try not to put to many cuts on him." I called over my shoulder as the lunch room grew quiet. It was an odd sight to see me with a scalpel in my hand, dragging Soul across the room, and dad following after me with a creepy grin on his face. I had the same look on my face thinking of the pleasure his pain will bring me." Come on dad we have a LOT to do." I giggled evilly, and my dad started to chuckle as well." WAIT! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Soul shouted as his eyes widened in fear. I giggled, and twisted the screw in my head." Better be glad I have this screw, or you would have been gone at the lunch table." I muttered, and Soul kept on crying, and whining. Finally we got to dad's classroom, and I strapped Soul onto the steel table. I used my scalpel to cut open his jacket, and I saw the scar going down his stomach." Well, well, well? This looks like dad's doing." I deadpanned as I uncapped my marker." I guess I can just open the skin slightly." I sighed, and I marked right under where his soul would be. Soul started to freak out." Please don't Gin!" He whined, and I scoffed." Should've thought about that when you put the moves on me." I muttered as I put the cold metal tool to his skin. He started to scream, and struggled, and I bonked him on the head. By now I could feel Kid's, Maka's, and BlackStar's soul at the door. I could feel the panic in them when they didn't hear Soul screaming anymore." Lets get this over with." I sighed, and cut where the small black mark was. Two beads of blood dripped from the small cut I made. One was red, and one was black. I grew interested with this new find, but dad seemed to know already. I stuck my finger under the skin, and pressed down on it. Soul woke with a start, and shouted at the pain shooting around the raw patch of skin. He was panting as he looked down at me touching the bleeding skin." Cut...that...out! It...hurts!" Soul said in between pants. I shrugged, and cut it open further. He screamed, and tears slid down his face. Dad scoffed as he leaned onto the operating table." Not acting so cool now eh Soul." He chuckled, and Soul glared at him." I bet you won't put the moves on me now Soul." I chuckled maniacally. Soul shook his head with fear in his eyes. I twisted the screw in my head as dad went to go get a needle, and thread." Next time it'll be worse." I warned, and Soul sighed in relief." I'm back." Dad sighed, and I took the needle, and thread from him." Next time Soul...I won't be the one to do your dissections...dad will." I giggled evilly as I threaded the needle, and string in, and out of his skin. He hissed in pain as I finished. I yanked the thread, and Soul sat up. He hissed again as the thread irritated his already raw skin. I handed him his ruined jacket back, and he growled." That's my favorite leather jacket! He whined, and I pushed up my glasses letting the dim light bounce off of them." What was that again Eater?" I asked in a monotone voice, and he shivered as my dad pushed up his glasses. Soul ran to the door, and slung it open only to run into Maka." I'm SO glad you're okay!" Maka gasped as she glared a me. I sighed as Liz, and Patty walked up." THIS is why I don't know how to make friends." I sighed, and grabbed the chair in the classroom." I'm taking this chair." I muttered, and rolled down the hallway." Wait! Come back! I'm sorry!" I heard Maka yell, but I didn't bother to turn around knowing my dad would handle it. Why was my life like this? Why was it so depressing? Why can't I make friend without getting hurt? Mentally, and physically. I sighed, and continued outside as the bell rang. Besides...I was aloud to skip this class. I need one more dissection then I'm done. I chuckled as I got outside. I saw a guy coming up the stairs. He had piercing blue eyes, and jet black hair. He had an eye patch over his right eye. His mouth was covered by the collar of his jacket, and he had a mysterious soul. His soul had giant black wings spreading out from it. His soul was blue, but cracked, or warped. He was mysterious, but why was his soul like that. What is he? I could see the weapon in his soul, but there's something else there that draws me to him. I stood from the chair, and pushed it aside. I waited until he was in front of me until I made my move." Who're you? What's up with your soul?" I asked, and he slowed to a stop in front of me. He didn't talk." State your name. This may be my first day here, but your soul is like no other. Who. Are. You?" I asked again in a monotone voice." My name is Dracul Eurynome. They call me the Prince of Death who came here on the request of Lord Death. My soul is that of a dragon. I am a weapon, and I can control the wings on my soul." Dracul stated, and that sent us in a state of silence." My name is Gin Stein. I'm the daughter of Franken Stein. I'm a meister of the D.W.M.A, and I'm mentally insane. The screw in my head helps me control it. I can control my wave length." I stated as I twisted the screw in my head. He nodded as I stuffed my hands into my pocket." My father tells me I need to find a weapon. Would you care to be mine?" I asked in a monotone voice as I fingered with my scalpel. He stood there in complete silence." Why not." He sighed as I smirked." Cool I guess." I muttered as I waved for him to follow me." I'll show you to Lord Death's office, and we can sign the papers there." I sighed as he walked behind me. Girls in the hallway practically bowed to their knees at the sight of Dracul. They saw me, and immediately scowled, and I scoffed." I must warn you Dracul. I may dissect you in your sleep. I've already done it to a student today when they were awake." I said smirking, and pushing up my glasses. He stood there, and watched me. Soon we walked up to the Death Room, and I knocked three times. The door swung open, and I walked in casually with Dracul following me." Don't talk much?" I asked over my shoulder, and he shook his head." I understand. I can still see what you're thinking by looking at your soul." I sighed as I pinched the bride of my nose." So Gin. Tell me about your self." He stated, and I nodded." My mother died giving birth to me. I've never stepped out of the laboratory before until today. I'm a meister. I'm unstable. I like to dissect stuff. I hate the color pink. I love the design of stitches, and when I'm doing a dissection I love the pleasure that comes by seeing their pain." I replied, and I could see the look of shock pass over his face. It quickly disappeared before I could say something about it though." What's up with the eye patch?" I asked, and he sighed." I have a tattoo on it. I was born with it, and it marks me. That's how people know I have a dragon soul." He stated in a monotone voice, and I let a look of admiration pass over my face for a second. I knew he saw it because his soul was trying to figure out what it was. I smirked deviously. We finally stepped into the main office, and a cartoon cloud passed by our feet." Hello! Hello! Hello! What's up? What's up? What's up?" Lord Death exclaimed, and flashed us a peace sign. I scoffed, and stuck my hands into my pocket." Aren't you supposed to be in class Gin?" Lord Death scolded, and I smirked." What're you gonna do? Call dad?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Lord Death waved it away as he saw Dracul behind me. His face darkened slightly, and I grew silent." Hello Dracul. How is Satan?" He asked in a serious voice, and Dracul scoffed." Ignorant, and stupid." Dracul stated, and I pushed up my glasses." Is he joining the DWMA?" I asked, and Lord Death nodded." We need him on our side right now. A war is about to take place." Lord Death sighed, and I pushed up my glasses again." We decided to be weapon, and meister partners." I deadpanned, and Lord Death clapped his hands together." That's GREAT! Spirit! Get the papers so they can sing them." Lord Death ordered as Spirit walked out from behind the mirror. When he saw me his eyes widened in fear, and he started to back away." Lord Death...she's going to be even more dangerous with him being her weapon. She's going to dissect me in my sleep just like Stein did." He shivered as he stepped behind Lord Death." Stop being foolish, and get the papers Spirit." Lord Death shouted as he reaper chopped Spirit twice. Dracul, and I sweat dropped, and I sighed." Lord Death...I can just go up to the front desk, and get them." I stated as I turned around with Dracul following me." Spirit..." I started as I saw him get off the floor. I stepped up right beside him, and smirked." Thanks for giving me the idea to dissect you in your sleep. I might even try dad's method on switching your toes." I chuckled, and walked by him." HE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?" Spirit yelled with a red face. I smirked, and nodded." If you touch my father I'll personally sever your limbs, and slit your throat." I hissed, and walked out of the room. I heard foot steps behind me, and a gruff voice." You're violent...cool." I heard the voice say with a smirk, and I chuckled. I turned my head, and saw Dracul." I guess we should go up to the front desk." I sighed pushing up my glasses. He nodded, and we walked further ahead until I saw dad standing out in the hallway smoking. He blew it out, and the smoke formed a skull shape. I smirked, and snatched it out of his hand. I took a breath, and dad smacked the back side of my head. He took his smoke back, and inhaled deeply. I still had smoke in my mouth, and I blew it out. It came out in a skull shape too." See dad. The smoke is even warning you it's deadly." I smirked, and he smacked the backside of my head again." Shut up." He chuckled, and he finally noticed Dracul watching us." You have an interesting soul. Who're you?" He asked in a monotone voice, and I sighed." This is my new weapon partner dad. Dracul Eurynome. We're going to sign the papers right now." I stated, and pushed up my glasses. Dad looked him up, and down before inhaling again." Hurry up then kiddo. Don't waste time. The bell has already rung." Dad sighed as he ruffled my hair up. I growled, and tossed it out of my face." Don't forget about the dissection at the lab tonight dad." I said smirking." What test subject?" Dad asked, and I smirked even more." Spirit...I was hoping we could switch up his toes like you said you joked about. I would like to see him put on his shoes in the morning." I chuckled, and pushed up my glasses, making light bounce off of them. The light of them hurt dad's eyes, and he took them off of my face." Dad! Give 'em back!" I yelled as my hands crackled with my wave length. He scoffed, and all I could see was a big blur." Dad! My eye! I can't see!" I yelled, and I socked him in the stomach. He made an 'oof' sound, and my glasses dropped. Before they hit the ground I stuck out my foot, and caught them. I sighed, and slipped them back on my face." Sorry dad." I muttered, and turned around to face Dracul. He had shock written all over his face. I smirked, and pushed up my glasses. Dad stood up, and brushed off his lab coat." You wanna fight dad? I never go easy, and I know you want your pride back from the last time!" I giggled, and twisted the screw in my head. Dad shrugged his shoulders, and stuffed his hands int his pockets. I smirked, and looked at Dracul." What kind of weapon are you?" I asked, and he nodded. He jumped up into the air, and grew the wings in his soul, on his back. Dad's eyes widened as Dracul changed into a scythe. It was silver, black, and blue. It had dragon scales at the top of it, and the scythe blade was cracked at the base of it. Dracul spun in the air before I caught him. I twirled him around to get the feel of him, and I ended in a battle stance." Fine with me." I deadpanned as I threw him into the air." You're taking him on without a weapon?" Dracul asked me in disbelief. I shrugged as we continued outside." Yeah why not." I sighed, and I flipped backwards until I reached the middle of the court yard. Dad smirked as his wave length crackled." I'm not going to let you beat me this time. Even if you are my daughter." Dad stated, and I pushed up my glasses." I wouldn't have it any other way." I smirked, and we ran at each other.

_*No One's P.O.V*_

" Hey! Stein, and Gin are fighting out in the court yard!" One of the students from Ms. Marie's class yelled out, and people began to crowd around to watch it. Soul was still shaking in his pants, and Kid stood from his seat." That's crazy! She's really beating him!" One of the students laughed, and Kid walked out of the classroom." I have to see this for myself." Kid muttered to himself, and he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around, and saw Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty." We're coming too." Maka stated, and Kid nodded." I have to see this for myself. There is no WAY she can beat Stein." Soul laughed, and BlackStar gave him a high five." Ms. Marie said that she beat him more than four times by now." Liz stated with a bored expression. Kid nodded, and the air grew tense. They finally made it outside, and saw Gin, and Stein fighting. They were both equally injured, but you could tell that Stein was growing weak.

_*Normal P.O.V*_

Dad, and I lunged at each other, and I kicked him in the face. He flew back, but landed on his feet. I charged my wave length, and I jumped up in the air. I flipped, and came down with my foot straight out. I landed on his shoulder, and charged my hand into his abdomen. He lost his breath, but grabbed my foot, and threw me to the ground. I stood up, and wiped the blood off of my mouth. Wind started to form around me as my soul grew in size. I saw Liz, Patty, and the others standing outside watching us. Why not end this with a...bang? Just as I thought that the wind increased along with my soul. Soon you could see my wave length crackling around me. It mixed into the sound of my soul, and dad began to do the same thing. Mine was slightly bigger, and I smirked, and so did he." You've been training a lot." He stated, and I nodded my head. I charged at him, and he mimicked my moves. I lifted up my fist, and my wave length crackled all over it. My fist collided with his, and I braced my feet into the ground. We were both yelling, and it seemed to charge our wave lengths even more. I pushed more into my hand, and the pressure was so intense that my feet broke the cement. I pushed with the last bit of my energy, and forced dad into the school wall. The wall cracked, and my dad was knocked out. I smirked, and pushed up my glasses." K.O!" I shouted playfully, and twisted the screw in my head. I turned around, and saw Maka looking at me terrified. I knew she could see souls. Kid could too, but he was in shock by the sheer size of my soul." That. Was. AMAZING!" BlackStar yelled as Maka just stood there. I calmed down slightly, and that's when I noticed my soul was still increased. Dracul walked out of the shadows, and I pushed up my glasses." Come on. We need to go sign those papers." I sighed as dad woke up, and twisted the screw in his head." You beat me...again." He sighed, and stood up." I guess we can do that dissection tonight." He smirked, and I fist pumped."YES! I get to dissect Spirit~" I sang, and ran into the building with Dracul following behind me." Who's that with her?" BlackStar asked, and dad pushed up his glasses." That's her new weapon partner. Very strong. I'm just glad we got him before this mass chaos begins." Dad stated, and Kid stared at where I had run off." His soul though. What's up with his soul?" Kid asked, and dad smirked." He has the soul of a dragon. His name is Dracul Eurynome. His name translates into Dragon Prince of Death." Dad stated, and Maka snapped out of her trance." I've read about him before." Maka gasped, and I stopped in my tracks. I walked back, and of course Dracul followed me." Isn't he Satan's son?" Maka asked, and I smirked. I looked back at Dracul, and he stood up to his full height. I could see his troubled soul, and I nodded at him. We would talk about this later." What about my father?" Dracul asked as he walked back towards them." Signed up as Gin's weapon already?" Dad asked, and I face palmed."No, but I think you guys have a right to know that I despise my father. He's a greedy man who wants nothing, but to rule over god himself. Be careful...pick the side you chose. This war that's coming will decide if you live or die. Be ready. If you don't prepare your self you WILL die. The madness will grow to the point of suicide." Dracul stated, and I looked at him in awe. That's the most I've heard him say! I chuckled, and came out of the shadows." We have things to do. You do too dad. I say we all get back to class, and finish this day out with a bang!" I stated, and when I said bang Dracul's wings slid out from his back. I smirked at the look of awe on their face's. Except for dad's that is. He barely shows emotion. I chuckled, and stuffed my hands into my pockets." Bye dad. Bye guys." I deadpanned, and held up my scissor sign again. Dad imitated me, and I smirked evilly." You know the plan dad." I whispered, and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked away from the front desk with Dracul following behind." That was some deep stuff you said back there about your dad. What's with the war, and stuff?" I asked, and pushed up my glasses. He shrugged, and looked away at the window." I can see pain in your dragon soul. I'm willing to sit down, and listen if it helps. Marie used to do that crap with me, but it didn't work. I don't know though. It could be just me." I deadpanned, and took a side glance at him. He was staring at me, and I rolled my eyes." We'll talk about this later. Right now we have a class to get to." I sighed, and he nodded in agreement. I smirked, and we walked to dad's classroom again. This is the class that I get my fourth dissection so I may want to hurry up before I go picking up people on the streets. I sighed, and pushed up my glasses." Why don't you get new ones?" He asked, and I shrugged." I don't feel like it. It helps me intimidate the people I need to intimidate." I muttered, and I walked into the room silently. Everyone's eyes were glued to Dracul, and they started to whisper. I saw Liz, Patty, and the rest of them in the classroom. We must have the whole period together. That's just great." Hey Gin! Up here! Who's your friend?" Patty yelled down, and I pinched the bridge of my nose." Take your seat Gin. Lets get this over with." Dad sighed, and I smirked." Now I see why the students are afraid of you. Your teacher voice is loud." I snickered as his face became impassive." You DEFINITELY get that from your mother." Dad sighed, and I pushed up my glasses." Not here Prof. Stein." I said with a smirk, and dad hit me on the back of the head playfully. I sighed, and rubbed my head as dad smirked evilly." If you don't get up there now we won't go though with plan S." Dad stated, and I huffed." Come on Dracul..." I sighed, and he nodded. We walked up the stairs as Maka's eyes widened. I saw the collar of his...whatever shift slightly, and saw his soul grow smug." She can see souls too." I deadpanned, and he nodded again." He doesn't talk much...I like it." Liz smirked, and I hit her on the back of the head." I wouldn't overwhelm him if I were you Liz." I deadpanned, and pushed up my glasses." If that goes on he might lose his stability of his dragon soul. I'm not sure if I could calm him down." I said with a smirk growing on my face as hers paled. She nodded, and turned back to the front. I could feel the gratitude flowing from his soul, and I nodded at him. I sat by Maka, and Dracul sat beside me. That placed him right beside BlackStar. Oh my death." YO! NEW KID! FIGHT ME!" BlackStar yelled, and Tsubaki sweat dropped as Dracul's face went completely impassive. I sighed, and poked him on the back of his head. He side glanced at me, and nodded. I smirked, and stood up from my seat." Should be good practice. Dad. Come look after the fight. It may get out of hand." I deadpanned, and dad nodded as he grabbed his chair. He rolled out, and I held my hand out for Dracul. He nodded, and jumped into the air with his wings sliding out from his back. The kids stared in awe as he flipped. A bright light encased him, and I caught him by flipping in the air. I twirled it around, and jumped onto it while it was still spinning. The wings enveloped me, and we transported outside. I smirked, as I flipped off of my weapon partner grabbing the end of his staff. Dad was outside watching with interest, and BlackStar jumped out of the window, and onto a spike." I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! FEAR ME! FOR I! WILL SURPASS GOD!" BlackStar yelled, and the tip of the spike broke off making him fall. I sighed as I held the dragon scythe in my hand firmly." We're going to give our all. I say we test our abilities. When we find our flaws we practice that move until it's perfect." I calculated in my mind, and twisted the screw. Dracul grunted in agreement as BlackStar stood up slowly from the ground. Tsubaki was in her katana mode, and I grunted. I charged for BlackStar, and he flipped backwards. I jumped up, and flipped in the air. My wave length grew around my spinning body, and I dropped while the wave length increased my speed. I hit him full force, and I stayed there spinning until I got bored, and kicked him into the wall. He coughed up blood, and stood up shakily." This is great..." He mumbled as I stood glaring at him." I get to fight BOTH of the new guys. A dragon, and Stein's daughter. This day couldn't get any better. Unless I win of course." He said with a smile, and I smirked deviously. I charged at him, and I yelled out." Soul resonance!" Dracul, and I yelled, and the scythe of his blade grew in size. Bladed wings came out of the scythe blade, and my wave length charged around it. The wings wrapped around me, and I spun around in a circle when we got close to BlackStar. All the hits hit him, and he flew back into the wall with a cut on his forehead. I smirked, and placed a hand on my hip." Epic brutality." I heard Dracul say in a gruff voice, and I chuckled slightly." Indeed it is Dracul." I sighed, and pushed up my glasses, and throwing him into the air." We did good for our first time." He stated, and I nodded my head placing my hands into my pockets. Maka, and Soul were standing there watching in shock as Tsubaki came out of her weapon form." BlackStar!" She yelled, and he chuckled." I'm fine! Really!" He laughed, and sprung to his fight. He walked up to me, and I saw his evil intentions. I used my soul stitches to plant my feet to the ground, and smirked." Good fight Gin." He said with a smirk, and I chuckled evilly. He looked at me weirdly, and stuck his hand out. I grabbed it, and he immediately tried to flip me over. He looked shocked that he couldn't move me." Soul stitches." Dracul replied gruffly, and I heard all the stupid fan girls scream. I felt evil glares on the back of my head, and I rolled my eyes." If you wanna fight then lets fight." I deadpanned, and turned around to look at the group of girls glaring at me. They all stood in a line with the strongest on the front line. Maka was standing on the side not interested in any thing going on. I smirked at her, and she looked away from me. I should repair that later. The front line came at me, and I twisted the screw in my head. I smirked evilly, as I dodged all of their attacks. I stitched their feet to the ground, and my soul grew bigger. There was a screw sticking out of it, and a stitch under the eye. The color of it was a bright white, and had a hint of red to hit. I smirked as my wave length shocked the girls, and they all flew back. A few went down the stairs, and the others flew into the wall. It went on like this until all the girls were gone except for one girl. She had pink hair, and blues eyes. She was smirking, and she had a scythe in her hand." That's not fair!" Liz yelled, and I stopped her." It's okay...I can handle it." I deadpanned, and I stepped up to the plate. The wind blew around me, and my soul grew brighter. The stitch under the eye of my soul was soon a 4-10 shot gun. I held onto it, and flipped on my shoulder. My soul was strong enough so I upgraded my weapon into something a little bigger. I had to hold it on my shoulder as pieces of my soul soon turned into metal pieces. They clapped onto my 4-10 until it was to big to be called that. I could say it was a bazooka. The end of my weapon flared to life with my soul wave length. I smirked slightly as it hummed. The girl's face was terrified. Dad was staring at me with a look of shock." Soul of the un-pure. Cannon of the Fallen angel." I whispered, and my face twisted up into insanity. This wasn't enough to kill a person, but it would hurt for about a week." Say ello...to my little friend!" I muttered, and shot my weapon. A flash of bright white filled the court yard, and I stood my ground glaring. When the air cleared I saw the girl on the ground with her eyes turned white. Her weapon came out she gasped." What did you do?" She asked in shock as she touched her meister's face." I made her temporarily blind. It'll go away in about two days." I deadpanned shrugging. Dracul scoffed, and walked up beside me." Could've done better." He deadpanned, and I nodded in agreement. Dad sighed, and shook his head." Just like her mother." He added, and he rolled back into the DWMA. Everyone was looking at me in shock." Haters gonna hate. You guys are just jealous." I scoffed, and held up my scissor sign." Bye." I deadpanned, and turned away. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, and a tuft of blonde entered my vision." Who are you?" Maka asked, and I lifted my eyebrow up." I'm Gin Stein. Daughter of Franken Stein. My mother was Daten-shi. She had the soul of a fallen angel." I muttered, and I walked away with Dracul shaking his head." I have to go dissect something." I sighed, and walked back into the academy. I walked into dad's classroom, and saw students looking at me weirdly.' It's because they think you're crazy.' I thought to myself, and walked up to my seat. There was a frog there along with prep stuff, and I shrugged. It'll have to do. I dissected my frog until I heard someone approach me. I looked up, and saw Kid staring down at me." What is it?" I asked, and turned back to the frog I was dissecting." What did you do out there?" Kid asked as he sat down beside me." Something I got from my mother." I muttered, and Kid nodded." I never met my mother either." Kid sighed, and I side glanced at him." I can understand that. It's hard giving birth to a shinigami. It's hard to give birth to a demon also." I sighed, and pushed up my glasses as I wrapped up the dead frog. I saw Kid grimace, and I smirked." I know. It's weird, but if I don't do anything about my insanity I might go into a killing spree." I sighed, and Kid nodded in an understanding way." Me, and the gang were about to go play basketball. Wanna come?" Kid asked, and I sighed thinking about it." I only have an hour to play. Dad, and I have something to do tonight." I deadpanned, and stood up from my chair." Is Maka afraid of me or something?" I asked slightly hurt. She seemed the friendliest of all. Kid nodded, and I sighed." I knew it was going to happen. I should have just stayed in bed. There's a war going on soon, so I can't really sit around." I muttered, and Kid stopped what he was doing." What war...father's planning something like that?" Kid asked, and I shook my head." Satan is starting the war. He's greedy for power, and he will do anything to get it. Even if it means to destroy the world." I stated, and gathered all of my stuff." I don't like talking about this war, but that's why Lord Death recruited Dracul. It was a lucky coincident that we partnered up, but I have a felling we're going to be the ones put at risk." I deadpanned, and Kid stood there silent." What are you, and Stein planning to do tonight?" Kid asked changing the subject, and I sighed rubbing the back of my neck." We're going to switch Spirit's toes...BUT DON'T TELL HIM I TOLD YOU THAT!" I whispered loudly, and he laughed. My face grew impassive, and I shrugged." I'm serious. If he knew I told you the we won't be able to do it! Ever since he's been at work we never get to do something fun together." I sighed, and Kid nodded with a sad look on his face." What're you guys talking about?" Dad asked as he stepped up behind Kid. He turned around, and looked at dad." I was asking Gin if she wanted to play basketball with the gang." Kid stated, and dad looked at me to confirm it. I nodded, and sighed." Don't forget. You have an hour then we go out for plan S." Dad deadpanned, and I nodded with a smirk." Yeah dad I get it." I whispered, and he smirked. He held up my scissor sign, and I mocked him. He went away, and I stood up. I grabbed my bag, and slung it over my shoulder, and Kid did the same." Where's the court any way?" I asked as we made it outside, and Kid looked at me weirdly." I've never been out of the lab before." I deadpanned spinning my screw. Kid nodded, and we walked to the right. We finally approached the basketball court, and Soul was having a one on one with BlackStar. He saw me, and almost jumped out of his skin." H...hey! What're you doing here?" Soul asked a little to quickly." Kid invited me, but I guess I'm not welcome. I guess I can just go, and get ready for plan S then." I sighed, and I saw Soul nod. I knew it. I'll never belong anywhere. Only at the lab where I can stay in complete solitude. I turned around, and started to walk away before I felt two hands grab both of my wrists. I looked back, and saw Liz, and Maka dragging me back to the court." I'm sorry if I was acting like that. I was just really confused." Maka started, but I cut her off." Everyone is confused by me." I sighed, and tried to turn back, but Kid stepped in front of me. I knew I couldn't threaten him, so I groaned, and walked back to the court." W...what're you still doing here?" Soul asked as his face paled." You did me a good favor. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Now stop being afraid of me." I snapped, and everyone jumped. I saw Spirit watching Maka through the bushes, and I smirked at him. No body saw him, but me." Watch your back tonight Spirit." I whispered, and walked away from the shrubbery. The bushes started to shake, and Maka ordered Soul to change into his weapon form. He changed, and they were all ready for battle. I sighed, and kicked Spirit out of the bushes." There you go." I sighed, and Maka knocked him out cold." There you are Spirit!" Marie announced, and she waved at us." I'll just take him home." Marie sighed, and dragged the out cold death scythe around the corner. My smirk grew wide, and I giggled evilly." Plan S has been put into motion." I ordered into the small microphone on my lab coat." Good. Now have fun. You still have 30 minutes." Dad stated through the ear piece, and I grunted in agreement." See you there." I muttered, and turned around to see Liz, Patty, and Maka surrounding me." What's plan S?" Patty asked, and Maka nodded. Liz looked at me sternly, and I looked back at the guys, and Tsubaki. Soul, and BlackStar were still playing a one on one game, and Kid was talking to Tsubaki. I sighed, and looked at Maka." I can't tell anyone. It's a secret mission my dad, and I are doing." I said, but I was kinda loud so BlackStar heard me, and made a mad dash." Hey! Our game!" Soul yelled, and he ran after BlackStar." What's up with a secret mission? Can I come?" BlackStar asked, and I shook my head. I walked around the hedge, and whispered into the microphone." They are suspecting me dad." I hissed, and dad sighed." Try to avoid it. You can tell Maka. Just make sure it stays between you, and her." Dad whispered into the mic, and I grunted in reply." Yeah. I'll do that dad." I sighed, and I turned the mic off." Maka." I stated, and she looked at me. I waved her over to the bushes. Kid was standing around, and I told him to come over." Kid keep an eye out for them. I'm going to tell Maka. I got permission." I whispered, and he nodded." What's going on?" Maka asked as I drug her back to the hedge." I'm going to tell you what plan S is. You cannot tell anyone. Got it? Not even Soul." I whispered, and she nodded." What's plan S?" She asked, and I took in a deep breath." My dad, and I used to go on special missions when I was younger. We named them after the subject we were going after. If we were going to hunt a rabbit, and dissect it we would call it plan R." I started, and she nodded." Plan S may be sensitive to you, but dad said I could tell you. I understand you, and your dad were close when you were little. Dad told me he cheated on your mom. So I decided to get revenge." I hissed excitedly, and I smirked." What're you going to do?" She asked, and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose." We're going to switch his toes." I deadpanned, and she gasped." Why would you do that?" She whispered, and I smirked." Dad told me about a joke he pulled on Spirit. I said we should do it. I haven't done a special mission in two years Maka." I sighed, and I sat against the brush." Ever since you, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki walked up to the lab, and fought him he's been busy with his work. He hasn't been very happy ever since my mother died. He refuses to see another woman. I want to bond with him again so I can see the smile on his face, and know he's happy." I sighed, and I stood up." This is why we do stuff like this. It's not for sick entertainment. We have a special connection when we dissect stuff together. We know how we feel, because we are the same." I stated, and helped Maka to her feet. Maka scoffed, and crossed her arms." I don't care about what you do to him. I don't even want him to be my father. He drinks to much, and he's a pervert." She sighed, and I smiled slightly." That is why we have chosen him for our test subject." I chuckled darkly, and this time...Maka joined me. She's real scary when she wants to be. I pushed up my glasses, and we walked out of the shrubs. When we walked out I saw Kid holding back three teens. Liz, Patty, and BlackStar." TEL US ABOUT THE MISSION!" All three yelled in unison, and I shook my head. Maka smiled at me, and walked off to find Soul." Sorry. Top secret." I stated, and used my soul stitches to stitch my mouth closed. I winced slightly, but recovered. Liz, and Patty were looking at me crazily. I turned on my microphone, and spoke in Morse code.' Maka knows now.' I tapped, and dad tapped back saying.' Good. Be ready by 15 minutes.' I nodded, and walked past Liz, and Patty. BlackStar jumped in my way, and grabbed me by the shoulders. He tried to rip off my soul stitches, and I screamed in pain. It was slightly muted by the tightening stitches. I kicked BlackStar off of me, and panted slightly. I removed the stitches, and punched him in the face." What's wrong with you?" I yelled as BlackStar wiped blood from his mouth." I didn't think it would hurt you." BlackStar whined, and I kicked him in the stomach." That hurt! That was a piece of my soul! You were hurting my insides. You also hurt my physical body!" I yelled, and my eyes flashed silver. I twisted my screw, and walked away. I spoke quietly into the mic." Is it time?" I asked." Yeah. Hurry up, and get over here. Marie just put him in his apartment." Dad whispered, and I grunted in reply. I stood up, and walked out of the park. I went right then left, then I took two rights, and found dad sitting in the bushes. I jumped into a nearby tree, and climbed silently over to dad. I dropped down, and peeked over the hedge. Dad motioned for me to follow him, and I nodded. He ran right under Spirit's bedroom window, and I rolled next to him. I pried open the lock with my scalpel, and I lifted it up. We already disengaged the alarm, and I jumped through the window. I rolled until I made it under the bed. Dad followed my lead, and he took out a shot with anesthesia in it. I took it, and stuck it into his vein. I motioned for dad to come out from under the bed, and we set to work. I gave dad the tools, as he cut the toes off one by one. He didn't take the big toe off, and I handed him the stitches. He nodded at me, and we sewed up the bloody mess. Dad cleaned the blood up, and I healed the skin so we could take out the stitches. I snickered, and turned back to the window, and saw wide green eyes. I froze on the spot, and dad poked me." Come on. Lets get out of here." Dad sighed, and I pointed at the window where I saw BlackStar. Dad sighed, and walked to the window. I heard them talking then BlackStar took off with a smirk on his face. I lifted up my eyebrow, and flipped out of the window. Dad, and I took off running, and I ran into someone I didn't want to." Liz, and Patty were standing over me with smirks on their faces." So...Spirit huh?" Liz laughed getting the wrong idea. I sighed, and punched her in the arm." Dad, and I finished the mission." I sighed, and dad walked up with Soul in his right hand, and BlackStar in his left. They both looked sheepish as dad set them on the ground." BlackStar. Don't go rambling on about this tomorrow, or you'll be our next victim." Dad, and I hissed together, and BlackStar screamed loudly. Soul laughed, and I punched him in the face." What's going on? I'm confused here." Liz sighed as she rubbed her temples." Dad, and I switched his toes out." I deadpanned, and Liz's face turned white." Why would you do that?" She squeaked, and I sighed." For cheating, and drinking." Dad sighed, and he pushed his glasses up slightly." We did this for Maka's sake. I've already consulted with her, and she doesn't really care. We left a note at his bed side, and a few pain killers." I added, and I started to walk towards the lab." Today was a long day dad!" I yawned as everyone watched me." I'm going to sleep." I sighed, and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as we walked up the academy stairs." How can dad do this? It's huge!" I huffed, and Dracul shrugged his shoulders." Like I said Gin." Dad said as he rolled from behind some large door by the wall of the academy." When I feel lazy I just use the elevator." Dad said as he shrugged." So...basically...you feel lazy almost everyday?" I asked, and dad tilted his head smiling." Bingo!" He said holding up a scissor sign." Dad that's not cool." I deadpanned, and dad chuckled. Dracul decided to make his appearance known. He put his hand on my shoulder, and nudged me slightly." Yeah I know." I said, and I turned back to dad." I don't wanna be late to class so I'm gonna have to go." I said, and I walked over to the front entrance as Dracul trailed behind me. Dad was watching us until we disappeared." So Dracul...how did you find my house?" I asked, and he side glanced at me.

" Marie." He deadpanned, and I nodded my head." That woman." I scowled, and he tilted his head." She shows a...lot...of people over to the lab." I sighed, and he nodded his head." I can make an exception for you. Dad, and I were talking it over last night, and decided I would have to move out. You know...get an apartment with my weapon." I explained, and Dracul started to observe the hallway." I never noticed how big this school is."

He said, and I shrugged my shoulders." If you're Stein's child I'm sure nothing surprises me." I deadpanned, and I swear I saw a small smile through his mask. Huh. Never knew." We are here." He said, and I looked over at the crescent moon sign." Yeah. We're here." I sighed, and walked into the room. I heard the quiet chatter stop, and I growled slightly." Looks like I'm the talk of the day." I sighed, and Dracul nodded his head. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, and sighed.

" Where do you wanna sit? It's really your first day." I asked, and Dracul pointed where Kid, Liz, and Patty were sitting." There." He deadpanned, and I sighed." Yeah sure, go ahead." I said, and he started his way up. I followed after him, and I caught gazes with Kid. He smiled slightly, and waved. I waved back, but I was NOT smiling.

I sighed as Dracul sat down by Liz. I could almost see the fan girl hearts beating in her eyes. I scowled, and rolled my eyes." Liz, calm down. He's only Satan's son. Nothing more." I deadpanned, and I could see Dracul glaring at me.

I smirked, ad leaned back in my chair." No need to push it into my face." Dracul sighed, and I chuckled." You ARE her weapon partner Dracul. You should expect that, and more." Dad said as he rolled into the classroom. He tripped over the door way, and I heard a couple of kids snickering. He picked his self up, and rolled to the middle of the classroom." Gin is known for her snide remarks." Dad said, and he smirked at me. I scoffed, and looked away.

" Like you're one to talk." I muttered, and I could hear Kid, and Dracul chuckling. I smirked as dad rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath in of his nicotine. I got my notebook out, and began to write, and doodle on it." What are you doing?" Dracul asked, and I shrugged my shoulders. It's not like dad hasn't taught me stuff at home. I mean come ON! I'm the daughter of a three star meister, and he's a teacher!

How could I NOT get an education?" Dad taught me this already." I whispered back to him, and he nodded his head writing notes in his notebook.

" I don't appreciate talking in my classroom." I heard dad say, and I looked up to see him throw a scalpel at Soul, and BlackStar. I chuckled, and dad's attention turned on me." What's so funny?" He asked, and I shrugged my shoulders." I think it's a lot funnier in person when you throw scalpels at students. They are a LOT funnier then the stories you told me." I deadpanned, and Soul stood from his desk." You tell her stories about us?" Soul yelled, and I had to twist my screw in order for me to not cringe at the noise.

Unfortunately so did dad." Soul...is it bad that I tell my daughter about my day at work? Calm down before I dissect you." Dad said monotoned, and Soul sat down in his seat." Gin...please refrain from laughing. You don't want bursts like Soul's. It effects your screw." Dad deadpanned, and I nodded my head twisting it back in place." Now. Class. Since we are done with our lesson, we are going into our dissecting units. Please reach under the table, and you will find a small surgical tool. What is it? Gin, put down your hand." Dad sighed, and I put my hand down.

I saw Maka raise her hand, and I huffed." You too Maka. I know you would know." Dad sighed, and Maka put her hand back down." How about you BlackStar? What's that in your hand?" Dad asked, and BlackStar put his hand to his chin in thought as he studied the tool." A sharp thing?" He asked with a bright smile on his face." That's incorrect." My dad deadpanned, and I sighed. BlackStar you...are truly an idiot.

" BlackStar...please sit down." Dad sighed, and turned towards Tsubaki." Do you know?" He asked solemnly, and she smiled slightly." A scalpel sir." She whispered, and Dad nodded." I'm surrounded by idiots." I whispered to Kid, and Dracul silently chuckled.

Soon class was over, and I was walking silently down the hallway with Dracul trailing after me." Hey Gin!" I heard from behind me, and I turned around. I saw Crona, Maka, Soul, and Blackstar standing around.

" What do you want?" I deadpanned making Crona cower in fear. I tilted my head slightly, and Dracul tapped my shoulder." I think they want you to walk with them." He sighed, and I nodded my head. I walked over to the small crowd, and Maka smiled at me.

" How are you smiling so much?" I asked her, and she raised an eyebrow." What do you mean? Everyone has to smile!" She exclaimed, and I nodded." Yes, but how do you smile so much?" I asked again, and she sighed.

" I'm not used to people smiling so much...except for Marie. I still don't get her though." I grumbled, and Dracul slightly chuckled." Gin Stein, and Dracul Eurynome please report to the death room. I repeat...Gin Stein, and Dracul Eurynome please report to the death room." I heard Spirit's voice come over the intercom, and I sighed." That's us." I deadpanned, and walked away from the small group.

We approached the Death Room, and I saw dad, and Lord Death talking together." Hey." I deadpanned, and walked into the room. Lord Death jumped slightly, and I waved hello. I noticed Kid, Liz, and Patty standing off to the side.

" Hello Gin! I bet you're wondering why I called you here." Lord Death exclaimed, and I nodded my head." I'm sending you on a mission with Kid. Be back ASAP!" Lord Death shouted out holding up a peace sign.

I nodded my head, and Dracul changed into his weapon form." Your mission is to take the soul of the moon witch Monda. She wears a black coat, and her skin is extremely pale. Her eye are blue...don't fail me Gin." Lord Death stated, and I nodded my head.

" I won't sir. I'll do this mission as quick as I can." I said, and I grew dragon wings." Come on Kid. I have lots studying to do when I get home or dad will literally cut my fingers off." I sighed, and Liz shuddered in fear." Your dad has freaky ways of punishing you!" She exclaimed, ad I shrugged my shoulders.

" He's dad! What do you expect? A pat on the head, and a _Don't do it again?_" I said jokingly, and Patty laughed loudly." We should get going. Father had just found her location in Russia. We don't need her to start moving again." Kid stated, and I replied with a _hai!_


End file.
